Working Hard
by FlamingMusic
Summary: They've been together for 2 years now in secret. No one knows they're together...well they will, but Bubblegum and Marcy have some secretes to share. Fluffy Bubbline.
1. In her room

**Ooooh smut fluff. What a great combo. Enjoy!**

So what she had been working for 4 hours straight. Princess Bubblegum doesn't care she was on the verge of a brake through. Even when Peppermint Butler came to give her a very long and boring speech about how she needed to get out more. "Yes Peppermint I realize how long I've been in my room, but science needs me at the moment and I don't need you to DONK on my research! Now leave me be please!" Bubblegum was fuming. After the peppermint man left Pb pushed her bangs back behind her ears and continued with her work slightly flustered. Did no one understand how important this was?

************* A few hours later**********************************************************

Marceline had been tuning her bass when suddenly there came a knock on her door. _What? Visitors at this hour? _Marceline thought. Looking out her window marcy saw the sun just setting past a hill.

"Mph guess this isn't an unusual hour then." The vampire Queen mumbled. "The door is open just come in." Marceline stayed hovering over her couch as Finn and Jake entered.

"Hey Marcy." Finn greeted his brows sloping on his eyes. Jake too looked upset. Once he stepped over the threshold he simply let his body loose turning into a yellow puddle on the ground.

"Whoa whoa guys what seems to be the problem? I'm sure this sexy vampire lady can cheer y'all up." Marceline said with a small smile. Usually both the boys would laugh at the inside joke, but Finn simply fell to the ground like his brother. Laying sprawled like a star.

"We went to find Bubblegum to see if she wanted to hang out with us. Ya know like a movie night or whatevs. But when we got to the catsle Peppermint warned us that she was in no mood for games." Finn frowned as well as Marceline. "So we decided to check it out for ourselves. I opened up her door and she was just slumped in her chair with beaker sizzling and scribbling on some paper. I guess she didn't hear us enter cause once Jake tapped her shoulder she like totally wazzed out and started jumbling her words. She even threw a boot at me. Then she told us to leave immediately and screamed to stop donking on her research?" If it was even possible Finns brow burrowed even further down his face all but overshadowing his eyes.

_Well Bonnie has finally cracked,_ Marceline thought. _How is it that I end up with the wacky girlfriends?_ Bonnie was always busy with her experiments, but she had always made room for Marcy, Even in the most difficult situation. Marceline looked at the boys who had by now started drooling on her carpet and floated to her bedroom. Quickly she put on the outfit that she knew Bonnie loved on her. Her red button up shirt with a slim black tie, a pair of dark denim pants and black converse. Floating in her bathroom she grabbed a rubber band and put her hair in a ponytail. Marcy floated back down to tell the boys bye, but stopped suddenly when they were now both passed out on the floor.

"Geez just pass out why don't ya?" Marceline mumbled under her breath. And flew out her cave towards the candy kingdom.

***************few minutes later****************************************************

Bubblegum had just finished her work. Sweating slightly and positively exhausted, but she knew she couldn't stop now. That was just the beginning, now was the real fun. Little did the princess know that a certain vampire had just snuck through her window and was moving towards the unaware woman. Bonnie was slouched over again when cool lips met the nape of her neck. Pale hands wrapped around her shoulders to keep her still.

"Marcy!" The princess gasped. Her only response was a low chuckle. Which sent shivers down her spine.

"Marceline..."Bonnie said sternly. "Come on not now." This sent the vampire into more throaty chuckles.

"No Bonnie I want _you_ to cum now." Quickly she swiveled the chair and jumped onto Bonnies lap grabbing fistfuls of pink hair and pressing her lips perfectly onto her lovers. Bonnibel grunting out of shock at first and was still blushing from her girlfriends comment , quickly complied. Grabbing hold of Marcy's thigh with one hand while the other grabbed the tie around her neck. This is why Bonnie loved this outfit so much. The majority of the time Marceline was the dominant, But once the vampire put this outfit on the tables turned. Bonnibel pulled the other girl closer by the tie and dug her nails into Marceline's pants. Making Marceline sweep her tongue across Bonnies lip. When Bonnie opened her mouth Marcy's tongue darted in, exploring where she had been before. By now the pink haired girl was moaning into the kiss and kept deepening it by pulling the other girl closer. Marceline pulled back with Bonnie's lower lip in between her teeth and tugged gently before slowly lowering herself onto her knees in front of her girlfriend. Marceline hiked up Bonnie's skirt and began to slowly trace circles around her middle thigh. Bubblegum's breath hitched and her slung back while her hands went to Marceline's head. Marcy Chuckled. She could already smell how aroused Bonnie was and it was driving the vampire wild. Swiftly she yanked the pink panties away a threw them benind the princess. Grabbing one leg and putting it behind her shoulder the vampire placed a wet kiss against the other girls clit. Marceline could feel the moan vibrate through her girlfriend before she heard it. It echoed across the room and back to the vampires ears. Causing her to use more force. Roughly she let her tongue attack her lovers clit again and again. Marceline had always loved how sweet the other girl tasted. She was just has sweet as her name...most of the time. Bonnie's fingers scraped Marcy's scalp to point of it almost being painful. Marceline moaned into the girl. She had always liked it rough. Marceline gently massaged her lovers opening and slowly pushe-

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

Bubblegum gasped and started to struggle against the vampire who had had her so close to climax! But Marceline just growled deeply and was hearing nothing of this as she just grabbed the rolly chair and hid away underneath Bonnie's desk. She did not slow down nor did she stop sucking on Bonnibel's clit. Bonnie's breathing had been ragged and her heart was racing. Her bellybutton was pressed firmly against the table. There was no getting out of this.

_*KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK*_

"C-come in!" Bubblegum stuttered. Peppermint walked through the door and was pushing a cart much taller than him.

"M'lady how dare you! I do believe me and you had a conversation about this. You were to go out and get some fresh hair!" The butler was so aggravated at his princess. But Bubblegum was having her own problems. She wriggled in her seat as Marceline roughly pushed two fingers all the way up to her knuckles into her girlfriend and began sucking faster and harder on her clit. Bonnie was just barely suppressing her moans.

"Why y-yes Peppermint I was JU-st on my way there." Bonnie was stammering, trying to keep her breathing even. Marceline chuckled quietly. She was having a blast. The idea of getting caught was such a turn on for her. She could feel Bonnie's walls clutching around her fingers. She knew the other girl was close. She withdrew her fingers and dove her tongue straight to Bonnies entrance and let her tongue take over what her fingers were once doing. Gasping Bonnibel screamed. Throwing her hands in the air. "I'M CUMMING! AH-ah I'M CUMMING GREAT OUTDOORS DON'T WAIT UP FOR ME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Hands clenching her desk as she came in her girlfriends mouth and was now quivering in her chair slightly. Peppermint had slowly retreated back to the door. He was scared. What was wrong with his princess? A she reached the door he paused and looked to the floor. Laying there was a pair of silky pink panties. He quickly looked away blushing hard. Then he noticed a scruff of black hair laying beneath the princesses chair. He turnt on his heels suddenly and quickly shut the door. He must be seeing things. _Why would Marceline Abadeer be in the princesses room? _he wondered. _They've been broken up for some time I thought._ Marceline slowly got out from underneath the desk and looked at her princess lovingly. Bonnibel placed a soft kiss on the vampires lips and gave her a small smile. She reached up and pulled Marceline's ear to her mouth and whispered to her. "I've finally figured out how we can be parents..."

**So yeah...lol. Fluffy stuff is fun to write, but so is smut! I can't help it. My head is full of quirky this. So please review if i should attempt to continue this. I'm off like a band-aid!**


	2. Love you

**What an update? Yes I've finally had time to update this one! Enjoy!**

Marceline's eyes grew wide. She stumbled out from underneath the desk and grasped her girlfriend's face.

"W-whhat? I thought i-it was to far advanced." Her words weren't coming out. Her breathing wasn't even. Bonnie giggle at Marcy's reaction, she hoped it would be something like this.

"Well I've figured it out. It should be quite simply actua-eeeeh hahaha!" Bonnibel didn't get to finish, Marceline swooped over her so fast and wrapped her arms around her waist and was swinging her in circles. Marcy began peppering kissing whatever was in reach of her lips. Mostly Bonnie's neck though. Once she had calmed down Marcy stopped spinning, but stayed out in the air.

"If I take the nucleus from a cell within you, I can fertilize one of my eggs." Whispered Bonnie. "That way we are the parents. No candy sperm is needed." She brought her hands up and lightly pulled at Marcy's pointed ears.

"Do you think we're ready?" Marceline asked. _I am ready? Yes! Anything for Bonnie...hehe it'll be our little monster. _

"Oh course! We've secretly been dating for 2 years...it wasn't easy, but I know we can do it. But first you need to put me down."

"What? Why, I'm so comfy." Marceline nuzzled into Bonnie's neck. Inhaling her sweet scent.

"Marceline Abbadeer if you do not put me down this instant you will be sleeping on the floor."

"Geez. Fine. There happy?" Of course Marceline listened. The first time she ignored that thinking Bonnie was joking she was wrong. She did sleep make her sleep on the floor. And no she did not let her sneak back in the bed at night. Bubblegum stood on her toes and kissed Marcy's cheek.

"Very." Bonnie walked into her closet and shuffled things around a bit. She let out a happy squeal, when finding what she was looking for. She came out of her closet with a rather blank looking expression. She walked forwards, on her way she grabbed Marceline's hand and towed her along. Bonnibel opened her balcony windows and walked into the calmed night. She released Marcy's hand. Bonnibel just stared at the night sky.

"Marceline, do you remember when we got back together?" Marceline was taken back. Where is she going with this?

"Ah well yeah of course. It was a night like this and you had just gotten through some tough ass princess stuff," Marceline floated down until her feet hit the ground. She walked to Bonnibel and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. "And I came here hoping to help ease your pain and the next thing I knew," Her lips were near Bonnibel's ear. "I kissed you and you kissed back with just as much passion." Bonnibel hummed in response. The night air had decided to take a turn for some colder winds lately.

"Do you love me?"

"What? Bonnie I came back for you after we broke up and comforted you un-" "I didn't ask for a story. I asked if you loved me. Yes or no?"

"GLOB Bonnie YES, I love you! I don't understand why you're being so difficult suddenly. Is it because we almost got caught? Cuz I thought it was kinda kinky. If you didn't I'm sor-"

"Marry me."

"I'm sorry, come again?" Marceline stopped her ramble as she watched her girlfriend, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, get down on one knee and retrieve a small box from her pocket.

"I love you too, Marcy. And I want to show it properly, to everyone. All the candy citizens. All our friends. Glob even your dad. I want to show everyone that, I Princess Bubblegum have fallen in love with the vampire queen. So will you, Marceline Renee Abbadeer, marry me?" Bonnie opened the box and inside laid a beautiful ring. Not a traditional diamond one, but a heart shaped ruby instead. Now Marceline didn't cry often, but she was in of tears now. She brought a hand to her mouth to suppress her hiccups. Not trusting her voice she just nodded her head. Bonnibel had a huge grin on her face as she stood up and placed the ruby ring around her newly found fiance's finger. Bonnie removed Marceline's hand from her mouth and not caring that snot pulled all over her face, Bonnie kissed her. Slowly and sweetly, as if Marceline might break. Marceline pulled away first and looked at Bonnibel.

"So, we're getting married then?" Marceline wiped away her tears and snot with the sleeve of her shirt, before wrapping her arms around Bonnie.

"We are indeed ."

"And we're going to have a little monster running around?"

"Or a little scientist." Bonnibel giggled. Marceline was literally jumping inn place right now. She was full with so much energy. Without even thinking Marceline tightly gripped at Bonnie and rocketed off into the air. Their hair whipped around them and slowed whenever Marceline stopped. She through her head back and flew backwards with it. And at the top of her lungs she screamed,

"I'M MARRYING A PRINCESS! AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Now who she's screaming to Bonnibel didn't know, but she was just happy seeing her fiance as happy as she is.

**Oh my god. So much fluff, I can barely contain it! Hope y'all liked that. **


End file.
